According to the present invention, there is provided a floor construction comprising support means, mutually spaced battens supported on the support means, a resiliently pliant sound deadening material interposed between the battens and the support means, and floorboards laid on the battens, the battens having a first stiffness value, the floorboards having a second stiffness value, the first stiffness value being less than the second stiffness value.
Conventionally, flooring battens are stiffer than floor boards. Such battens usually are timbers of square cross-section, 50 mm.times.50 mm. Reducing the stiffness of the battens relative to the stiffness of the floor boards generally increases the energy delivered to the sound attenuating material upon the occurence of sound-generating impacts on the floor boards. This increase results in improved floor flexibility and improved sound attenuation. Also, the vertical dimension between the support means and the top surface of the floor boards is reduced with advantage in relation to adjustments to existing fittings such as doors, skirtings, when the floor construction is used in rehabilitation.